


Baby, You Can Be My Motivation

by Swaagg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaagg/pseuds/Swaagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His jaw aches, and his knees are sore, and he’s pretty sure that he’s just come in his pants, but the feeling of Derek’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth, is breath-taking, and Stiles is practically begging for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Can Be My Motivation

His jaw aches, and his knees are sore, and he’s pretty sure that he’s just come in his pants, but the feeling of Derek’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth, is breath-taking, and Stiles is practically begging for it.

He moans softly, sucking at the head before raking his teeth ever-so-slightly at the underside of Derek’s dick because Derek likes it when he slips in a tooth or two.

Derek is groaning, deep and low, cock hitting the back of Stiles’ throat with every jerk of his hips.

“Stiles,” he’s growling, fangs cutting into his lip, and damn if Stile’s dick doesn’t make a valiant effort to revive itself, “fuck, your mouth.”

Stiles hums, taking Derek deeper until his nose is nestled at the soft, dark curls.

Derek head falls back, the tendons in his neck taut and hands tightening on Stiles’ face, and Stiles wants to put his lips there, wants to bite bruising hickeys into Derek’s skin until he’s gasping out Stile’s name.

Derek pulls him off his dick, cock sliding out of Stiles’ mouth with an obscene ‘slurping’ noise.

Stiles’ throat is contracting around nothing, and he makes a sound of protest.

His oral fixation needs to be addressed.

“You’re such a fucking cock slut,” Derek murmurs, but it’s fond, and warm, and Stiles wants to wrap himself in it.

“Always so fucking eager when I feed it to you too.”

Derek is rubbing the head of his cock against Stiles’ lips, and Stiles nods and moans his encouragement because fuck yeah, Derek’s dick is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

That has happened to mankind, and Stiles will worship it accordingly.

Derek eyes flash red, like he can hear what Stiles is thinking, and then he’s pushing two fingers into Stiles’ mouth, fast and hard, breath coming in sharp pants as he presses on Stile’s tongue.

Stiles swoons, has to catch himself on Derek’s thighs, because Jesus, Derek’s fingers are down his throat, and he’s forcing his cock in alongside them, and Stiles thinks that he might pass out.

It’s so good.

He’s making small, helpless noises, taking all that Derek is giving him, and he _wants_ it, wants it so much.

He can’t breathe.

And he’s afraid that he actually will pass out before gets to taste Derek’s come.

But then he feels it, hot and slick as it slides down his throat, and he swallows.

Stiles hears himself moaning, and Derek pulls his fingers out, petting his hair and face as Stiles suckles at his slowly softening dick.

“Satisfied?”

Yes, Stiles thinks, very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by the beautiful Ms. Kelly Rowland's "Motivation (Remix)."


End file.
